


rabu rabu motel

by thunderylee



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, discussion of sex toys and fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: While Takki and Tsubasa are making up, Koichi and Tsuyoshi are killing time.





	rabu rabu motel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Talk ~ Take Two](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341991) by thblackflame. 



> reposted from agck.

“I cannot believe you talked me into this,” Tsuyoshi grumbled, looking around the hotel room that, in his humble opinion, contained entirely too much red. He felt like he was at Target.

Koichi shoved past him and made a beeline for the heart-shaped bed, wasting no time hopping onto the mattress and jumping up and down like the child that he really, truly was. “I wonder if it vibrates!” he said excitedly as he lost his balance and fell on his ass, continuing to bounce from the momentum.

Rubbing his eyes in exasperation, Tsuyoshi kicked the door shut and hauled their bags further into the room. He didn’t see any reason to unpack, not for only one night; he left his bag where it was and settled into a surprisingly comfortable plush chair that left some room to move around. “You think they get decent porn here?” he thought out loud, reaching for the movie guide.

Koichi looked over and snorted. “Tsuyo, we are at the Rabu Rabu Motel. If they don’t have porn, they’d be out of business.”

“ _Decent_ porn,” Tsuyoshi clarified, using his sempai voice. “If I wanted to watch underage girls scream ‘Dame! Dame!’ while some schmuck with bad hair groans like an ape, I would go hang out with Akanishi-kun.”

“Don’t use your sempai voice with me,” Koichi teased. “I’m older than you, remember?”

“How could I forget?” Tsuyoshi replied, unimpressed. “You keep reminding me.”

Koichi bounced off of the bed and landed on his feet, positioning himself in this ninja stance that Tsuyoshi thought made him look less like a ninja and more like a constipated flamingo, which he found fitting given the decor of the room. After glancing at Tsuyoshi’s face, on which Tsuyoshi was not even trying to hide his indifferent expression, Koichi stood normally and frowned. “Are you going to be a crabass all night?”

“Not all night,” Tsuyoshi said evenly. “I might be in a better mood once you go to sleep.”

Koichi flopped on the bed again and sighed dramatically. “ _Fine_ ,” he said, dragging out the syllable. “See if I ever decide to spend quality time with you again.”

“And they say _I’m_ the woman,” Tsuyoshi said under his breath, knowing fully well that Koichi would hear him. “And since when is spending the night in a rabu rabu motel considered ‘quality time’? If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to get into my pants.”

“If I were trying to get into your pants,” said Koichi slowly, “I would have done so by now. Ten years is a long time to have a crush, ne? Besides, I don’t think I could _fit_ into your pants, and that’s saying something considering I’m smaller than you.”

“You’re smaller than everyone,” Tsuyoshi countered, ignoring the small pang in his heart at Koichi’s words. _Ten years is a long time to have a crush, ne?_ Yes, it most certainly was. “Is there anything to drink in this eyesore?”

“Unless you want things to get interesting, no,” Koichi answered promptly. “Everything is spiked with some sort of aphrodisiac. It’s one of the perks of this place.” His face contorted into confusion. “Didn’t you know that? It was your idea to bring them here.”

Tsuyoshi shrugged. “I just remember seeing an ad on late-night TV in between the phone sex commercials and bad kung-fu shows. Seemed like the perfect place for our kouhais to work things out.”

“Yeah,” Koichi agreed, stretching his entire body; Tsuyoshi most definitely did _not_ look when Koichi’s shirt rode up in the front. “They needed a place to hash it out, I guess. I’ll never understand those two. One minute they’re practically married and the next thing you know, they’re at each other’s throats. Maybe after they finally hook up, I’ll be able to sleep easier.”

“You sleep easy enough as it is,” Tsuyoshi said nonchalantly. “Last night you passed out at my kitchen table, almost drowning your dumb ass in a bowl of ramen, _while I was talking to you_. If you slept any easier, you’d start doing it standing up.”

“That would be very convenient, actually -”

Tsuyoshi huffed. “I’m telling you, Kochan, it’s impossible to sleep-act.”

Koichi grinned, waving his hands animatedly as he spoke. “No, see, it would be like auto-pilot, sort of, only I would have to know my lines really well to say them in my sleep.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Tsuyoshi shook his head and returned to the movie guide. Upon closer scrutiny, he chuckled and earned a raised eyebrow from his partner. “Turns out you were right. Every movie on this list is rated NC-17. Do you feel like gay schoolboys or a chick with a horse?”

Koichi’s face lit up. “ _Nobuta wo Produce_ is on? I promised Kame-kun I would watch that one day. Apparently Yamashita-kun is a really good kisser.”

“So I’ve heard,” Tsuyoshi said dryly. “From _everyone_ ,” he added. “Almost makes me want to see what all the fuss is about.”

“You know,” said Koichi seriously, “if you keep going around kissing boys, you’re going to be more popular than me.”

Tsuyoshi pointed the remote at the TV and settled back in the chair. “Gay schoolboys it is. Educate yourself, Kochan.”

“Hand me my bag, I’ll take notes.” Koichi pretended to write on the red velvet bedspread. “‘Step one: insert Tab A into Slot C. Lather, rinse, repeat.'”

“I think you have it a little backwards,” Tsuyoshi said, chuckling despite himself.

Koichi gasped suddenly and really did fall off the bed. “Oh my god, you’ve done it before! You’ve fucked a guy!”

“Language, Kochan,” Tsuyoshi reprimanded, like someone was around to hear. “And what if I have? What business of it is yours?”

Koichi was too busy gaping to come up with a witty response. “Who was it?” he demanded.

“None of your -”

“Tell me! Tell me!” he bounced on the floor like an overactive child, staring up at Tsuyoshi with pleading eyes. “Do I know him?”

“ _Yes_ , and that’s why I’m not telling,” Tsuyoshi fibbed, darting his eyes to the TV in time to see one of the many uses of a uniform tie. “Tell you what, you watch twenty straight minutes of this and I’ll tell you.”

“Okay!” Koichi climbed back onto the bed and sat in rapt attention, his hands folded neatly in his lap and his eyes trained on the TV.

After about ten minutes of silence, Tsuyoshi was rather impressed. Even he was beginning to get a little uncomfortable at the actions occurring on the TV, but that might have just been due to his current situation. Which was, of course, spending the evening in a hotel room created specifically for a certain activity with the one person with whom he wanted to do said activity.

That’s not to say that Koichi wasn’t expressive. Tsuyoshi watched his face go from bewilderment to comprehension to anxiety to shock before the school uniforms had even fallen carelessly to the floor. His eyes were uncharacteristically wide and his mouth was open slightly, looking more like someone who engrossed in a scary movie than a straight man watching gay porn.

Suddenly his face snapped towards Tsuyoshi, completely catching him staring, and broke out into his trademark grin. “Twenty minutes. Tell me!”

Tsuyoshi rubbed his forehead. He hadn’t expected Koichi to actually make it through; he supposed that’s what he got for underestimating his partner’s tolerance. “I lied,” he admitted. “I’ve never done a guy.”

“Me neither,” said Koichi lightly. “I’ll think of a way to get back at you for making me watch twenty minutes of gay porn later. When you’re least expecting it. Maybe even in your sleep.”

“That’s comforting, really.” Tsuyoshi eyed the heart-shaped bed and wondered where he would be sleeping tonight.

While Tsuyoshi was lost in his thoughts, Koichi snatched the remote from him and flipped through the music channels, falling halfway onto the chair in hysterical laughter when the chorus of ‘Sora ga Naku kara’ wafted through the speakers.

“I wonder how many girls have been impregnated to this song,” Koichi said through his laughter. “You have to admit, the rhythm is quite sensual.”

“That’s the point, genius,” said Tsuyoshi, swaying to the beat and paying no attention to Koichi’s head on his arm. None at all. “Erotic movements without being slutty. Lyrics with implications instead of blatant vulgarity. Unlike _some people_.”

“Hey,” Koichi said defensively to the arm of the chair. “I didn’t write any of those dirty songs, okay? I just choreographed them.”

“I rest my case.”

“Are you calling me a slut?”

Tsuyo smirked. “I don’t know, are you going to punch me and run away crying like a little girl?”

Koichi slowly pushed himself up, his eyes wet with mirth. “I am _so_ telling Tsubasa-kun that you said that. And I’ll have you know, I’m not a slut.”

“I already know that,” Tsuyoshi said confidently. “Like I said, you’re constantly falling asleep at _my_ house. When would you have time to sleep with anyone else?”

“I don’t recall ever sleeping _with_ you, Tsuyo-kun,” Koichi clarified. “I think I would definitely remember _that_. For all you know, I could be out banging your neighbor while you sleep peacefully in your bed.”

Tsuyoshi made a face. “My neighbors are old ladies. I didn’t know you were into that. Should I see if there’s any granny porn on?”

Koichi slumped to the floor and covered his eyes, giggling awkwardly. “Oh my god, Tsuyo, that’s disgusting. I won’t be able to get hard for like a week now.”

“Your right hand can thank me later.” Tsuyoshi’s lips curled upwards into a satisfied smile.

Visibly shuddering, Koichi looked around the room until his eyes settled what looked like a very large jewelry case next to the bed. Tsuyoshi could almost _see_ the curiosity burning inside him as he crawled across the carpet and peeked inside one of the doors. “Jackpot!” he shouted triumphantly, flinging both doors open and exposing its contents for Tsuyoshi. “I knew they were here somewhere.”

Tsuyoshi took in the assortment of sex toys and turned his gasp into a scoff; it was a talent he had acquired over the years from dealing with an oblivious partner who had no knowledge of the implications of his words sometimes. “Kochan, I had no idea you were so kinky,” he said in a forced monotone.

“Well, you know, we _are_ the KinKi Kids.” Koichi fell backwards and laughed at his stupid play on words, which Tsuyoshi was almost positive Koichi thought he invented. “I don’t even know what half of this shit is.”

“And for good reason,” Tsuyoshi commented. “You’d probably try to chase me around the stage with them.”

“It would certainly make our concerts a lot more interesting,” Koichi mused, pawing through the objects in his search for something specific.

Tsuyoshi made a face. “Ew, don’t _touch_ them. Who knows where they’ve been.”

“The hotel provides them for the guests.” Koichi began pulling out miscellaneous items and holding them up for scrutiny, as though the dim light would alert him to their purpose. “They’re included in the price. Most people just take them home, otherwise the maids toss them out and replace them. Look, they’re still in the original packaging.”

Koichi held up a rather intimate toy and Tsuyoshi almost choked on his own spit. He nodded, pretending to be bored, and looked everywhere but at Koichi. “How do you know all this?”

“I read the pamphlet.”

Obviously. Tsuyoshi needed a drink. Preferably one that wasn’t drugged, although he didn’t think that would make much of a difference right now. As it were, he was planning on taking a very long shower after Koichi finally passed out. “I’m going out for a smoke,” he said evenly, trying to hide the anxiety from his voice.

Koichi barely acknowledged him with a nod as he deciphered the foreign writing on the package. “Bu… to… pa… ra… gu…”

Tsuyoshi had never been so grateful for fresh air as he lit up on the balcony, smiling as the last of the sunset started to fade over the Tokyo skyline. Feeling immensely more relaxed after that first drag, he cracked the sliding glass door open just enough for his voice to be heard. “Kochan, come here. You have to see this.”

The sound of footsteps signaled Koichi’s compliance; Tsuyoshi didn’t bother to turn around as he leaned on the railing and stared out towards the purplish-red sky. He knew that Koichi wouldn’t appreciate the sentiment as much as he did, but sometimes his partner’s perception surprised him. Like now, he caught Koichi’s eyes glossing over as though he were lost inside himself; Tsuyoshi knew that his thoughts had turned deep and profound.

A glance to the side caught Tsuyoshi staring again, and Tsuyoshi was glad that it was dark enough to conceal the faint blush he could feel on his cheeks. Koichi chuckled and rested his arms on the railing, his chin following. “Tsuyo, can I ask you a question?”

Tsuyoshi froze. “Sure.” He inhaled sharply, willing the nicotine to calm his nerves –

“What’s a butt plug?”

– and immediately choked as he lost most of his drag. So much for deep and profound.

“Tsuyo!” Koichi rushed across the balcony, flailing his arms helplessly at the doubled-over man before him. “I don’t know what to do. Heimlich? Paper bags? CPR?”

Tsuyoshi’s coughs morphed into laughter as he imagined Koichi performing all of those techniques, preferably the last one. Clearing his throat and taking in a much needed breath of air, he couldn’t hide his amusement as he pointed to the wrapped object in Koichi’s hand. “You seriously don’t know what that is?”

“It’s in English,” Koichi said, pouting. “I can’t read English very well.”

“It’s a butt plug.” Tsuyoshi used the Japanese word and laughed even harder at Koichi’s expression. “Do you need a detailed product description?”

Koichi shook his head, visibly embarrassed. Or maybe not, Tsuyoshi corrected himself, as Koichi examined the brightly-colored item in disbelief. “Do chicks like this or something? I don’t see how it would feel good.”

Tsuyoshi purposefully smashed out his cigarette and began to make his way inside. “I’m not having this conversation with you, Kochan.”

“But Tsuyoshi-sempai!” Koichi whined playfully, grabbing onto Tsuyoshi’s arm and pulling him back into the cool night air. “I am but a mere amateur compared to your worldly experience. Teach me, oh wise one, of your mysterious and slightly disturbing ways!”

“Are you calling me a slut?” Tsuyoshi replied, only halfway serious.

“Yes,” said Koichi with a straight face.

Tsuyoshi rolled his eyes and pointed to the pictures on the back of the box. “Figure it out.”

Back in the hotel room, Tsuyoshi was starting to get a little peeved at Koichi’s behavior. And he really, really wanted a drink.

“Gomen,” said a small voice.

Tsuyoshi looked up to see his partner in a rare instance of solemnity, bowing with his whole body. “I was only kidding. I don’t think you are a slut.”

“I know you don’t,” said Tsuyoshi with a sigh. “That’s not what’s bothering me.”

He knew the next words out of Koichi’s mouth would be – “Then what _is_ bothering you? You’ve been weird since we got here. Are you seriously uncomfortable staying here with me? We can leave, you know. We’re not locked in.”

_With me_. Tsuyoshi examined Koichi’s words. It wasn’t just that he was uncomfortable staying here, in a room that practically radiated sex; it was Koichi’s presence and blatant candidness about everything in it that got to him most. Not because he was uncomfortable, but because it made him think that certain things might be possible, things that he had long since buried away in the bottom of his heart filed under “impossible.” _And Koichi knew it_.

“It’s not you, you pretentious bastard,” Tsuyoshi joked, his spirit immediately lifted as Koichi smiled in relief. “I’m just bored.”

“And I’m curious,” Koichi said in a voice that made Tsuyoshi’s heart skip a beat. “I thought I knew everything there was to know, and then I opened that cabinet. If there’s something in there that will make me better, I want to know how to do it.”

“It’s not for girls,” Tsuyoshi said through gritted teeth. “Well, not normally. Some girls are freaky like that.”

Koichi nodded slowly. “So it’s for boys. And it goes… there. Does it feel good?”

“Koichi!”

“What?” Koichi hopped onto the bed and sighed. “You’ve obviously used one, Tsuyo, or you wouldn’t be so weird about it. Just tell me if it feels good and I’ll leave it be.”

Tsuyoshi covered his entire face with his hands and faced away from Koichi. “It’s not the best,” he said, his voice muffled, “but it serves the purpose.”

He half-expected Koichi to ask what the purpose was, but apparently he already knew that part. Instead – “What’s better?”

“ _Kochan_.”

“Dammit, Tsuyo, one day I might wake up and decide to be gay.” Koichi folded his arms purposefully as though it were the most logical reason in the world.

“I am not gay,” Tsuyoshi hissed, tearing his hands away to stare at Koichi.

“Of course you’re not,” Koichi said sarcastically, nodding like he always did when he called bullshit. “You’ve just used a butt plug before. Were you lying when you said you’ve never done a guy? Or maybe you were implying that _you_ were being the one done.”

“What does it matter?” Tsuyoshi snapped, rolling over onto his side to get in Koichi’s face. “What business is it of yours what I do with my body? I didn’t lie to you. I’ve never lied to you.”

“You’re lying to me right now,” Koichi said darkly.

“I did it myself!” Tsuyoshi exploded, the rage mixed with extreme embarrassment clouding his vision. “I went through this intense self-exploration phase when I was younger and that was one of the toys I had access to.” He took a breath. “And I’ve never done more than kiss another guy. Or a girl, for that matter. Are you happy now?”

Koichi gaped at him. He seemed to process all of the information quickly, the butt plug falling forgotten to the floor. “So what’s better, then?”

Tsuyoshi threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face and knocking him off of the bed. Again; Tsuyoshi figured that their downstairs neighbors must think they were into rough sex.

“Itai!” Koichi called from the floor. “You broke my ass.”

Laughter erupted in the room, and Tsuyoshi belatedly realized that it was his own. When Koichi poked his head over the edge of the bed, Tsuyoshi was shaking with laughter and rubbing at his wet eyes. “You wish, Kochan,” he said in a deep voice before the laughter consumed him again.

Koichi was laughing too, in his own special giggly way that he would never admit to anyone else existed. As they both calmed down, Tsuyoshi heard him rummaging around in the toy cabinet again. “Kochan, what are you -”

“I know what this is!” Koichi exclaimed proudly, holding up a rather large purple dildo.

“Good for you,” Tsuyoshi said, turning his head to see Koichi flopping it back and forth and looking entirely too amused with himself.

“You want to know a secret?” Flop, flop, flop.

“Sure.” Flop, flop –

Koichi slowly peered up at Tsuyoshi, his hands gripping the corner of the mattress. “I’m scared of penises.”

Tsuyoshi started to laugh again until he realized that Koichi was actually serious. “How is that possible?” he asked carefully. “You _have_ one.”

“Oh, I’m not scared of mine,” Koichi said casually. “It’s just… Akiyama-kun got hard on me once and it freaked me out. They probably think I’m this big homophobe now.”

“That boy is in love with you,” Tsuyoshi commented, trying not to sound bitter. “With all the fanservice you give him, it’s no wonder.”

“I’m okay with the fanservice,” Koichi said slowly, “but that’s where it ends, you know? I don’t think I could… I don’t know if I would be able to…” He squeezed his eyes shut and popped them open wide, staring at Tsuyoshi with an unfamiliar look before turning his gaze back to the dildo. “They’re so _big_.”

Tsuyoshi chuckled. “Nobody is _that_ big.” He hugged a pillow to himself and offered a rare smile to his partner. “Akiyama would probably want you to top him, anyway.”

“Yeah,” Koichi agreed thoughtfully. “I’d still have to do stuff to him, though. The thought of touching another guy’s… it terrifies me. Hearing him make the noises that I usually make, feeling it pulse in my hand, or even in my… in mouth…”

Tsuyoshi squeezed the pillow a little too tight and inconspicuously rolled onto his stomach. “Are you scared that you’d like it?” he asked gently.

Awkward laughter met his ears while Koichi wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I’m scared that I wouldn’t be good at it. That’s stupid, ne?”

“Very.” Tsuyoshi fought back a smile and pointed to the dildo. “You’re holding that right now. Are you scared?”

Koichi eyed the toy. Flop, flop – “It’s not attached to anyone,” he finally said, biting his bottom lip in concentration as he slowly squeezed the object from base to tip; it took every ounce of Tsuyoshi’s willpower not to grind his arousal into the mattress. “It can’t laugh at me,” Koichi concluded, regarding it oddly. He leant closer to the thick purple head, clenching his jaw with what Tsuyoshi could only identify as courage, and –

Tsuyoshi tried his best to suppress a groan as Koichi tentatively licked the tip and immediately made a face. “It tastes like plastic,” he remarked, stroking the dildo again as though gauging its size. “I don’t think this will fit in my mouth.”

For the love of everything holy, _don’t try_ – Tsuyoshi’s brain was screaming at Koichi, trying to transmit the message telepathically. Unfortunately, Koichi was the most determined person he knew, and no sooner had he thought the words than Koichi’s lips were around the head, slowly easing it inside. His eyes were shut, presumably focusing on his task as he appeared to relax his throat and take in more of the length.

He choked suddenly, and Tsuyoshi leapt off of the bed to kneel by his partner, grateful for the distraction. Concern for Koichi’s wellbeing was much better than sexual frustration, anyway. His hand joined Koichi’s on the base of the dildo, and together they eased it out and let it fall to the floor. Tsuyoshi tried not to look at the shiny moisture on the toy that measured exactly how far Koichi had gotten.

Koichi hacked a few times, cleared his throat, and breathed normally. Refusing to look at Tsuyoshi, he placed the other packages back in the cabinet and closed the door. “Let’s go to sleep,” he said dejectedly.

“Kochan,” Tsuyoshi said comfortingly, his hand still lingering in the middle of Koichi’s back. “Nobody is that big.”

“It’s fine -”

“Seriously.” Tsuyoshi pointed to where the dildo was laying abandoned. “I’m like half of that on a good day. You took in more than half. If -” he paused, running the words through his head before continuing “- if you ever decided to be with a guy, he shouldn’t have any complaints.”

Koichi’s lips turned upwards into a smile. “I’ve always wondered if I was bigger than you.”

Tsuyoshi rolled his eyes and picked up the toy, careless to Koichi’s saliva that remained. Squinting his eyes, he pinpointed a specific distance from the base and held it up for Koichi to see. “Now you have your answer.”

A victorious grin spread on Koichi’s face as he fell backwards on the floor. “I dance better than you _and_ I have the bigger penis? Yatta!”

“You’re also prettier than me,” Tsuyoshi added before he could stop himself.

Koichi’s head turned to the side, his glee suddenly faded. “That is so not true.”

Tsuyoshi could feel his face burning; he looked away before Koichi noticed. Hugging his knees to his chest, he stared at the closed door of the toy cabinet while feeling Koichi staring at him. It should have been highly uncomfortable, but Tsuyoshi was surprisingly content.

When Koichi gasped softly, Tsuyoshi knew that he’d been figured out. He was never very good at hiding his feelings, and the only reason he’d managed to do so for this long was because Koichi could have been the poster child for oblivion. _They’re so made for each other_ , he’d said just that morning, referring to Takki and Tsubasa. _Why can’t they see that?_

Koichi’s voice was deep and sympathetic. “Tsuyo -”

“Don’t.” The word was spoken harshly; Tsuyoshi immediately regretted using the tone. He couldn’t look at Koichi, see the hurt in his face; he stood up abruptly, not caring if Koichi noticed the bulge in his pants, hoping he did, and willed his feet to carry him across the room. “I’m taking a shower. Please be asleep when I return.”

“Tsuyo -”

Slam. Tsuyoshi slid down the other side of the bathroom door and held his face in his hands. He wasn’t going to cry, dammit, he wasn’t. Tears would solve nothing. Ten years he’d been so careful not to let his true feelings show; through all of the fanservice, through their first dorama and consequently their first kiss, through all of the insinuating things Koichi ever said, Tsuyoshi had remained expressionless and unaffected. All of that led up to this, right here right now, and Tsuyoshi ultimately decided that it had all just been a waste of energy. He should have said something when they debuted and he felt that first inkling of a crush; it would have certainly been easier to be let down back then.

As though it were done in a flash of spontaneity, Tsuyoshi jumped up from the floor and stripped his clothes off, glaring at his naked form in the heart-shaped mirror as though it had betrayed him. He didn’t think he was that repulsive to look at, maybe curvier than a man should be, but that just made it easier to dance. It was true that his medication had caused him to gain weight lately, but it was mostly in the face. He realized that he was making excuses for no reason and concentrated on taking an innocent shower, which turned out to contain less of the innocence and more of the bracing himself against the cold tile wall while pumping furiously to thoughts that were most definitely _not_ of Koichi giving head to a dildo.

After he came, he felt much better. He washed his hair with the red girly shampoo and hummed the tune to ‘Jetcoaster Romance’ as he shaved. He slipped into one of the big, fluffy robes hanging by the sink and headed out to the balcony for another cigarette. He didn’t bother trying to be quiet, as Koichi was sprawled out on the heart-shaped bed with his clothes on, snoring loud enough to vibrate Tsuyoshi’s feet as he walked by. Koichi’s shirt was riding up again, but this time it was due to his hand subconsciously rubbing his stomach in his sleep. It didn’t help that his jeans were low riding and Tsuyoshi caught a faint trail of hair leading from his belly button down –

Smoke. Now. Tsuyoshi raced outside and lit up, willing his newfound erection to be scared away by the chill. _Didn’t I just take care of you?_ He sighed and gazed thoughtfully at his cigarette, wondering if he would have kicked the habit by now if he and Koichi weren’t a duo anymore. They had both smoked in the beginning, sneaking outside on rehearsal breaks like they were high-school kids between classes, but by the time they had debuted, Koichi had stopped and Tsuyoshi had never asked why. Koichi had never given Tsuyoshi any trouble for continuing, either. Maybe he knew it was mostly because he drove Tsuyoshi crazy.

“Gomen, I know how much you love it, but pink really isn’t your color.”

“I thought you were sleeping,” Tsuyoshi said to the breeze that carried his smoke up and away.

“You obviously haven’t shared a room with me in awhile.” Footsteps approached him, the shadow looming over his. “I don’t snore.”

“What was all that, then, a peek show?” Tsuyoshi scoffed. “I don’t appreciate being deceived.”

“You’re one to talk.” Koichi’s tone had changed drastically; Tsuyoshi had to turn around to make sure that Koichi wasn’t about to push him over the ledge. While his voice was hard, though, his expression was soft, almost wounded. “You’ve been deceiving me since day one. Were you ever going to tell me, Tsuyo?”

“Not day _one_ ,” Tsuyoshi said nervously, stalling with a drag from a shaky hand.

Koichi approached him slowly, his arms crossed in what was known as his intimidating sempai stance. “How long.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Kochan -”

“Don’t ‘Kochan’ me, Tsuyo, how long.”

Tsuyoshi tried to remember what month it was. March. They debuted in July, so that meant… “Seven years, nine months, and fourteen days.”

“Seven years…” Koichi repeated, the strength gone from his voice. “That’s a long time. A long, _wasted_ time. Did you ever stop to think that I might feel the same way? Seven years… I was eighteen. Oh my god, Tsuyo, I had it so bad for you that I couldn’t see straight.”

“You -” Tsuyoshi’s throat went dry and he dropped his cigarette, barely noticing that it rolled past both of them and fell over the side of the balcony.

“I don’t want to make light of it, because it was very real at the time, but thinking back on it now, I just admired you. A lot. You didn’t care about your image, you never tried to bullshit anyone, and you adored me like no one else. The way you were so open about your affection towards me, it almost seemed fake, like it was your own special brand of fanservice. I never knew how to take your words, Tsuyoshi. I started assuming you were being sarcastic until proven otherwise. You never told me otherwise.”

“How -” Tsuyoshi’s voice cracked. He swallowed and tried again. “Had?”

“Yes, _had_. As in past tense.” Koichi managed to look down at him despite being the shorter one. “I wasn’t going to wait forever. I thought you weren’t interested, so I got over it and moved on. I’ve grown a lot between then and now, and now I realize that it probably wouldn’t have worked out back then. We had just debuted and we were still trying to figure ourselves out. It might have caused more harm than good. And _that_ is why _I_ never told _you_. What’s your excuse?”

Tsuyoshi opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Defeated, he pursed his lips and toyed with the tie of his robe. “I don’t have one,” he said plainly. “I thought you would hate me and leave the group.”

“Why would I do something stupid like that?” Koichi frowned disapprovingly. “Unless you tried to rape me in my sleep, I think I would have been okay with it. I _am_ hot, after all. I can hardly blame you for wanting to do me.”

Tsuyoshi’s eyes flashed forward. “You think that’s what this is? Just me wanting to do you?”

“Isn’t it?” Shrugging, Koichi leaned against the closed door. “Or maybe you want me to do you. Whatever. I’m neither blind, deaf, nor stupid, Tsuyoshi. I heard, saw, and noticed _all_ of your reactions to my little game in there.” He thumbed towards the room. “If you hadn’t gotten all pissy, I might be out here smoking with you, if you know what I mean.”

“Game…” Tsuyoshi repeated. “You were fucking with me?”

“Language, Tsuyo.” Koichi eyed Tsuyoshi’s pack of cigarettes and tossed them up in the air before extracting one. “Maybe I’ll have one anyway. You’re driving me crazy tonight.”

“You’ve been driving me crazy for years,” Tsuyoshi shot back.

“Should have told me,” Koichi said calmly, tossing Tsuyoshi’s lighter back onto the ledge and inhaling like he had never quit. “Maybe then I wouldn’t have had to hear it from Tsubasa.”

Tsuyoshi stood still, the impact of Koichi’s words and the sudden explanation of Koichi’s irritation shocking him into not being able to move. “Tsubasa?”

“Are you just going to repeat everything I say?” Koichi exhaled sharply. “That’s very annoying. Yes, Tsubasa. The same Tsubasa we locked in a room with his partner tonight. The same Tsubasa who told me last month while rehearsing for _Endless SHOCK_ that ‘Why Won’t You Dance With Me?’ should have been a KinKi Kids song, for obvious reasons that I did not understand at the time. When prompted, he went on to say that you told him you thought about me _like that_.”

Remembering that conversation, Tsuyoshi no longer felt bad for drugging Tsubasa earlier that day. “See if I tell him anything again,” he mumbled. “For your information, _Koichi_ , he was all weirded out about a certain type of dream he had involving Takki and came to his favorite sempai for reassurance. We had a long talk about how he felt and came to the conclusion that he wanted to act on the dream. When he asked me if I’ve ever dreamed about you, I told him the truth.”

“Hentai,” Koichi sneered. “Don’t disrespect my body without my permission, even in your subconscious.”

Tsuyoshi lit up another cigarette and met Koichi’s gaze. “You liked it.”

Koichi’s eyes flashed and he stepped towards Tsuyoshi, carelessly flicking his own finished cigarette out into the darkness before grabbing Tsuyoshi by the collar of his fluffy pink robe. “Just. Fucking. Tell. Me.”

Tsuyoshi exhaled in his face; Koichi blinked and continued to stare expectantly, otherwise unfazed. Not breaking eye contact, Tsuyoshi slowly loosened Koichi’s fingers from his neck and held them in his, caressing the rough knuckles with the pad of his thumb. He could feel Koichi’s overwhelming anxiety from the small touch alone; he was scared to death. His face stayed hard, but he had always been a very good actor. This was different, this was _real_ , and Tsuyoshi didn’t want to see him like that longer than he absolutely had to. “I love you,” he said quietly. “I am in love with you.”

Koichi nodded once and looked down at their intertwined hands. “I’m sorry for the games, but I had to make sure you didn’t just want to sleep with me. I don’t think I could handle being your convenience fling. You mean everything to me, Tsuyo, you always have. You are my best friend, my brother, my soul mate, and my number one fan all rolled up into one. I’m so used to having you around that when you’re not, I feel lost. I would do anything to see you smile, because you don’t do it often enough. If that’s love, so be it.”

Blinking to clear his eyes (damn springtime allergies), Tsuyoshi lifted Koichi’s chin with a single finger. “No wonder everyone thinks I’ve gotten fat,” he said quietly. “That’s _four_ people I have to be for you.”

Koichi burst out laughing, clutching to Tsuyoshi’s hands for support. His forehead ended up on Tsuyoshi’s shoulder and he left it there. “Five, maybe. You better get some bigger clothes.”

“Who else do I have to be?” Tsuyoshi asked, feigning irritation as he rested his head against Koichi’s. “I am only one man, you know.”

“My lover.”

The words were spoken in a whisper, so quiet that Tsuyoshi almost didn’t hear them. He didn’t dare ask for a repeat, only wrapped his arms around Koichi’s waist and held him as he hyperventilated into his shoulder, fisting the soft material of the robe. He was scared out of his mind, yet he wasn’t making any effort to pull away. He wanted to face this, Tsuyoshi realized, for _both_ of them, and that meant more to him than a return “I love you” ever would.

“Come on, koibito,” Tsuyoshi sang playfully. “Let’s go inside.”

Koichi followed him across the threshold and closed the door behind them, Tsuyoshi watching his hand linger on the handle to keep from shaking. The next second, Koichi bounded across the room and executed a perfect front flip onto the bed, landing flat on his back with all four limbs spread out. “Hey, there’s a mirror on the ceiling.”

Tsuyoshi snorted. “The better to perv with, I suppose.” He paused. “That chair was pretty comfortable. Maybe I’ll sleep -”

“Shut up and get over here,” Koichi interrupted him, glancing over from where his hair was splayed on the bedspread. “I don’t want to be scared anymore, dammit, and if you don’t sleep with me I will lay awake all night freaking myself out with all kinds of insane scenarios.”

“Kochan, that’s a bit forward,” Tsuyoshi said with a smirk.

“I didn’t mean it that way, baka.”

“I know.” He looked down at his robe. “Let me go put some clothes on -”

“Why?”

Tsuyoshi stared at him. “Because I don’t like sleeping naked?”

“I do,” Koichi said casually, pulling his shirt over his head. Tsuyoshi’s eyes went directly to the flat plane of his stomach and Koichi’s fingers paused on his belt. “You look like you want to eat me.”

Tsuyoshi licked his lips. “Something like that.”

Koichi’s mouth slowly spread into a sly smile as he unfastened his belt. “We both know something is going to happen tonight, Tsuyo. It has been too long and too much to just peacefully fall asleep in each other’s arms. Yes, I’m terrified, but god, I want it too. Okay? There’s my consent. Do whatever you want.”

“You say that like I’ve done this before,” Tsuyoshi said quietly, stepping closer and closer to the bed until his knees hit the mattress.

“You’ve done it to yourself,” Koichi pointed out. He suddenly growled and shamelessly squeezed himself through his jeans. “God _dammit_ Tsuyoshi, why did you have to tell me that? I’m going to be on constant hard mode for the next _month_ because of those mental images… you doing that… alone…”

“Should I remind you of the old ladies?” Tsuyoshi joked, fully unaware he was crawling onto the bed and closer to where his eyes were locked.

“Yes,” said Koichi painfully, “if you want to _die_.”

Tsuyoshi leaned down alongside Koichi and propped his head up with his elbow. “You can’t off me yet, I have to cure someone’s peniphobia.”

Koichi snorted. “Is it the female spider who kills the male after sex?”

“Stop stalling,” said Tsuyoshi firmly. “I know you’re nervous as hell; I can see it in your eyes. I would gladly do the honors but I don’t want you to run away from me.”

“I saw handcuffs in there.” Koichi gestured towards the toy cabinet.

“I’m not that seme.” Tsuyoshi smiled thoughtfully. “Although I wouldn’t be opposed to the other way around. I just have to trust that you wouldn’t leave me there.”

“Like I could tear my eyes away from something like that,” Koichi replied quietly. “I wouldn’t know what to do to you, but maybe by then I’ll have figured it out.”

“I’ll teach you,” said Tsuyoshi softly, scooting over to rest his head on Koichi’s chest. Very, _very_ slowly, he traced his way down one arm until he found Koichi’s hand, threading their fingers together and closing the remaining distance –

Koichi’s sharp intake of breath stopped him. “Sorry,” Tsuyoshi mumbled, inwardly cursing at how close he had gotten. “Maybe I should touch you first.”

With what looked like his entire pool of courage, Koichi flipped onto his side facing Tsuyoshi and boldly looked into his eyes. “Kiss me first,” he said in a small voice. “That might make it easier.”

Tsuyoshi nodded and watched as Koichi licked his lips and closed his eyes, cringing as though he were about to be punched in the face. He leaned in gradually, leaning their foreheads together and letting his breath ghost along Koichi’s face in what he hoped was a relaxing way. He kissed Koichi’s cheek, feeling him twitch, and lowered his head to kiss Koichi’s jawline, feeling him squirm. Koichi automatically stretched his neck out, giving Tsuyoshi access to the sensitive skin on his throat that he had found by sheer luck. His hand found Koichi’s waist and began massaging the soft flesh above his hip while Koichi’s hands gripped onto Tsuyoshi’s shoulders, seeming to be torn between pushing him away and pulling him closer.

Tsuyoshi had purposely waited until Koichi had gotten used to his touch before raising his head to capture his lips. Koichi made a faint noise at the contact, not of surprise but of relief, and he pressed his lips against Tsuyoshi’s just as determinedly as he would do anything else. Tsuyoshi couldn’t stop himself from moaning softly into Koichi’s mouth – hadn’t he expressed a concern about another guy making noise? – and Koichi held onto him tighter, seeming to lean towards the latter of his options.

“I love you,” Tsuyoshi mumbled against Koichi’s lips, slipping his tongue out to run alongside the bottom one. “I want to make you feel good.”

Koichi’s breathing hitched and Tsuyoshi was rather astounded to feel Koichi’s tongue on his own, coercing it away from his lip and into his mouth. It sent an electric shock down his spine and he grabbed onto Koichi’s hip, jolting him forward those last couple inches and groaning when his aching arousal finally made contact with something.

Koichi gasped. “Damn, Tsuyo,” he said briefly before resuming his prior task of kissing Tsuyoshi senseless, fingers threaded in his still-damp hair.

That took the last of Tsuyoshi’s sanity. “Kochan,” he hissed. “I’m… I want… I need…”

“Get on top of me,” was the husky reply.

Tsuyoshi popped his eyes open. “What?”

“You heard me. Do it. I want you to.”

Tsuyoshi wasted no time rolling them over and immediately grinding down against him, eliciting a deep groan from Koichi as Tsuyoshi attacked his neck again. He kissed, licked, sucked, and nibbled, trying to gauge what Koichi liked by his reactions, finally coming to the executive decision that all four seemed to work just fine. He briefly wondered if Koichi was just being receptive to _his_ touch, no matter where it was.

His theory was proven true when Koichi arched his back and thrust upwards sharply him from a mere touch to the chest. Smirking, Tsuyoshi ran his fingers along Koichi’s stomach, feeling the smooth flesh tremble beneath his fingertips, and hesitated at the waistband of Koichi’s jeans. “I’m going to touch you now, okay?” he whispered into Koichi’s neck.

Koichi nodded vigorously in response, one hand gripping the bedspread while the other continued to twist in Tsuyoshi’s hair. His breathing staggered as Tsuyoshi’s fingers deftly popped open the button and lowered the zipper, lifting his lower half up by his knees to get it down all the way, shoving the material down Koichi’s thin legs enough for him to kick them off. Boxers were all that remained between them, especially since Tsuyoshi’s robe had managed to come undone somewhere throughout this ordeal; Tsuyoshi felt around until he found the opening, not sure if Koichi would be comfortable completely naked beneath him. Finding a gap in the fabric, he ran his fingertip along tight, rigid skin, ready to catch Koichi when he jumped.

“ _Tsuyo_ ,” Koichi moaned, more out of desperation than pleasure. “Why are you teasing me? I thought you loved me.”

“I don’t want to scare you,” Tsuyoshi replied, frowning as he extracted Koichi’s erection through the boxer flap and began to stroke it.

Koichi moaned loudly; Tsuyoshi fought the urge to lower his hips again. “I told you, I’m not scared of my _own_.”

“If I put them together -” Tsuyoshi straddled Koichi’s thighs just enough for his own arousal to brush against Koichi’s “- would that be okay?”

Koichi answered by yanking Tsuyoshi forward by the hair, crushing their mouths together, and placing his hand firmly on Tsuyoshi’s ass until he was flush against him, chest to chest and groin to groin. Tsuyoshi opened his hand to stoke both of them at once, Koichi’s moans egging him on, and a shrill cry of his own name followed by a stream of hot liquid in his hand sent him over the edge.

Tsuyoshi collapsed on top of Koichi, kissing anywhere he could reach and struggling to see Koichi’s face through his distorted vision. Koichi’s breathing slowed and evened, and Tsuyoshi didn’t even have to see his face to know that his eyes had slipped shut and he had fallen asleep. After cleaning them both up the best he could – considering he had absolutely no desire to get out of bed – he rolled off of Koichi and curled up in his embrace, moaning softly as everything finally sank in. After seven years, two months, and fourteen days, he finally had his Kochan.

~*~*~*~

The next morning brought forth painful rays of sun shining through the sliding glass door. Before he was even fully awake, he blamed Koichi twice for it: once for forgetting to close the curtains since he was the last person to come inside, and twice for rolling Tsuyoshi onto his back in his sleep thus causing him to now be facing the window. He would have moved his head to the other side, but there appeared to be a dead weight in the form of one Domoto Koichi lying directly on top of him, arms curled around his shoulders and legs stretched along his.

“Kochan,” he whispered, absently stroking Koichi’s hair. “You’re _heavy_.”

Koichi mumbled something incoherent and nuzzled his face further into Tsuyoshi’s neck, consequently blocking him from the offensive sun.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you planned this,” Tsuyoshi grumbled halfheartedly; he rather enjoyed being as close as possible to Koichi like this.

“Which part?” came the sleepy reply. “The part where I suggested we get a room here or the part where I stealthily managed to avoid being blinded?”

In one swift motion, Tsuyoshi ducked his head around Koichi and couldn’t help but laugh at he squinted and cried, “Itai! Itai!”

“That’s what you get for scheming,” Tsuyoshi replied proudly, tightening his hands on Koichi’s back so that he couldn’t hide his eyes.

“Don’t be mean, Tsuyo-chan.”

Tsuyoshi let go abruptly and watched Koichi slump to the side from the effort, staring at his sluggish face as though he’d never seen it before. “You called me ‘Tsuyo-chan’.”

“Sou da ne,” Koichi sung happily, rolling back to his warm spot on top of Tsuyoshi. “I love you too, Tsuyo-chan. I’m not scared anymore.”

Tsuyoshi couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Koichi looked up and lifted a finger to Tsuyoshi’s lips, tracing the outline of his expression. “I want to make you smile more. It’s kawaii.”

“Shut up,” said Tsuyoshi, feeling his cheeks flush. “I am not.”

“Tsuyo-chan,” Koichi drawled, grinning as Tsuyoshi’s eyes widened at the realization of where his other hand was heading. “I think I’m ready now.”

Tsuyoshi exhaled in response, shifting his position underneath Koichi so that his hand slid between them easier. He was completely hard in record time; even as a teenager, he couldn’t remember getting an erection so fast. Chalking it up to anticipation, he closed his eyes and waited as Koichi’s fingers danced along his hipbone and lips lightly kissed his neck.

When Koichi made contact, Tsuyoshi couldn’t stop the noise that escaped from his lungs. Despite his earlier apprehensions, Koichi seemed to welcome the noise and strive to hear it again. “You have such a delicious voice,” Koichi whispered in his ear. “Tell me how to make you feel good.”

“Just – that, that’s good,” Tsuyoshi stuttered, choking on his own breath as Koichi dragged his nails along the sensitive flesh and squeezed him gently. “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

“Only to myself,” Koichi replied with a chuckle. “But in my mind, you were there. Does that count?”

A high-pitched moan slipped through Tsuyoshi’s lips as he thrust his hips into Koichi’s hand. “No, that doesn’t count.”

“Damn.” Koichi nipped at his ear, tonguing the tragus. Tsuyoshi moaned again and again, each one louder than the first, until Koichi whispered, “Come for me, koibito.”

“ _Kochan_.” Tsuyoshi tossed his head back as he spilled onto his chest, his arousal making no efforts to subside in Koichi’s hand. “Kochan.” With lust obscuring his senses, Tsuyoshi blindly tackled Koichi and pinned him to the bed, kissing him fiercely until he realized Koichi was giggling into his mouth. “What?”

“You should see your hair,” Koichi said, pulling at the strands of hair that had decided to stick straight up in their slumber.

“I can blame you for that too,” Tsuyoshi mumbled, seeking out Koichi’s lips again. “You pulled it enough last night.”

“You liked it,” Koichi retorted.

“I did.”

Tsuyoshi allowed his senses to lead him this time around, not bothering to second-guess instinct, and the next thing he knew, his head was settled in between Koichi’s legs and he was staring up at his length. “You are so not bigger than me,” he said before darting his tongue out to lick his way up to the foreskin.

“Bullshit,” Koichi called out from above, a tiny gasp joining each syllable. “I’m not all the way hard yet.”

“Well, get there.” Tsuyoshi raised his head and pressed his tongue past the foreskin.

Koichi hissed. “Get me there.” His body jerked as Tsuyoshi found the slit. “God, _please_ get me there.”

Without a word, Tsuyoshi wrapped his lips around the head and flicked his tongue along the underside. He had never done this before, but Koichi’s fingers in his hair, tugging hard, told him that he was doing it right. He couldn’t take very much in, especially when Koichi stiffened the rest of the way inside his mouth, but it seemed to be enough if Koichi’s grunts and pleads were any indication.

“Tsuyo-chaaaaaan,” Koichi sang, pulling his hair hard enough to hurt. “I don’t want to come yet.”

Tsuyoshi raised his head and felt his groin twitch as he caught sight of Koichi’s face: flushed, disheveled hair going in any and all directions, plump lips and hooded eyes signifying a very aroused Kochan indeed. If he wasn’t careful, he would end up pounding him into the mattress. And when had he lost his boxers?

“I told you, I like to sleep naked,” Koichi answered the unspoken question. “And so will you, if you sleep with me enough.”

“Don’t tempt me,” said Tsuyoshi, surprised at the huskiness of his own voice. “So if you don’t want to come in my mouth, how do you want to come?”

“Mmm,” Koichi said, pulling Tsuyoshi up the length of his body to kiss his lips. “That sounded really dirty. I think I like it when you talk like that.” His hands slid down Tsuyoshi’s sides to settle on his hips. “And I want you to do that thing we were talking about last night.”

“What thing?” Tsuyoshi asked, confused until comprehension dawned. “The butt plug? You only use that if you plan on – _oh_.” He stared in disbelief as Koichi sucked two fingers into his mouth and slid his tongue down between them, eyes never leaving Tsuyoshi.

“Not exactly,” said Koichi, determined to outline Tsuyoshi’s entire left hand with his tongue. “I want what you said was better than that. If you like it, I should like it too.”

“That’s not a good idea,” said Tsuyoshi slowly, trying not to slip into his sempai voice. “If I do that to you, I’m going to want to… um…”

“Fuck me?” Koichi suggested.

Tsuyoshi saw no point in scolding him for swearing. Besides, he was right. “Yeah.”

Suddenly his mouth was invaded and his body was crushed as Koichi attacked him from below, raising his knees enough to push their erections together. Tsuyoshi groaned and rolled his hips hard, his free hand trailing up the back of Koichi’s thigh of its own accord; Koichi bit down on Tsuyoshi’s bottom lip and Tsuyoshi yelped in pain, jumping back slightly.

“The anticipation is killing me,” Koichi said breathlessly. “I don’t know if I want it or not, but I’m like _aching_ for something. For you. I don’t know. Will you stop if I don’t like it?”

“Of course I will,” insisted Tsuyoshi. “I was going to have you do it to me, but you seem eager to be my uke.”

Koichi slapped him playfully on the ass; Tsuyoshi moaned. “You’re too much of an uke yourself to have one of your own.”

“Is that right?” Tsuyoshi reached over to the closest nightstand and fumbled for something that better have been there or the owner of this hotel was going to have Tsuyoshi’s foot up his ass. Without said product. His fingers finally clasped around a tube and he scanned it quickly, satisfied that he wasn’t going to insert anything flammable into Koichi. “I’ll show you uke,” he said defiantly.

Koichi growled and pulled him back for another kiss as Tsuyoshi struggled to uncap the tube and coat his fingers. He trailed them up the back of Koichi’s thigh, along the crease between thigh and groin, and finally around and past his balls, every squeal and gasp for air going straight between his legs. Kissing Koichi distractedly, Tsuyoshi circled the little hole and pressed his fingertip inside before Koichi had a chance to protest.

After wriggling around a bit, Koichi’s body started to open and Tsuyoshi inserted a second finger, all the while Koichi sucking on Tsuyoshi’s tongue and kneading his ass with both hands. He didn’t remember enjoying it this much himself, but that might have been due to the awkward position he had to sit in to be able to reach. Koichi was lying back against the pillows, legs spread as far as they would go, breath coming out sporadically and sweat covering his body. Tsuyoshi angled his fingers and Koichi arched into the air, eyes popping wide open and staring at him in disbelief. “What was _that_?”

“Kochan, meet your prostate.” Jab, jab.

A long, shrill moan pierced the room as Tsuyoshi kept hitting that spot.

“Okay, seriously? I really want you to fuck me now. Like, right now. Tsuyo- _chaaan_.”

“Are you sure?” Tsuyoshi asked strongly, slipping in a third finger and watching Koichi’s face tense. “It’s going to be more than that.”

“I’ll conform.”

Tsuyoshi almost laughed at Koichi’s choice of words until he remember what he was about to do. He paused in his efforts, kissed the pout on Koichi’s lips, and leaned their foreheads together. “I love you. So much. God, Kochan, I’ve loved you forever -”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Koichi said in a strained voice, taking Tsuyoshi’s erection into his own lubricated hands.

“Fuck,” Tsuyoshi gasped.

“Language, Tsuyo-chan.”

Tsuyoshi narrowed his eyebrows and jerked his fingers out of Koichi, immediately replacing them with the head of his cock. He slowly eased in, Koichi biting his lip and blinking back the sting; after burying himself completely, Tsuyoshi kissed both eyelids and gently pulled the lip from Koichi’s teeth with his own. “You okay?”

“Un,” Koichi replied, clutching onto Tsuyoshi’s shoulder blades. “Move.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Slowly, he began to move. In and out, in and out, rotating his hips similar to the way he had been doing on stage for so many years. Koichi’s whimpers pained him to hear, but gradually they transformed into soft moans and finally low grunts. “Tsuyo-chan,” he whispered. “I feel so close to you.”

Tsuyoshi couldn’t speak, relying on his actions to show his emotions; he continued thrusting into Koichi’s tight warmth, feeling the muscles contract around him and envelope him completely. Showering Koichi’s face and neck with kisses and nibbles, Tsuyoshi could only moan as he felt the familiar heat pool in his belly, signaling his upcoming release. “Kochan,” he gasped. “I’m gonna – I’m gonna -”

“Wait for me,” Koichi gasped, snaking his hand between their sweat-slicked bodies to wrap around his own cock. Tsuyoshi felt it nudge against his stomach as Koichi pumped himself furiously, contorting his face into one of expectancy and yearning. “Harder,” he breathed. “Hit that spot again.”

Looping his arms around Koichi’s shoulders for support, Tsuyoshi angled his aim upwards and thrust jerkily, moving his hips until Koichi cried out in a voice higher than his singing. He struggled to lift his head as Koichi thrashed around beneath him, threatening to jump out of his own skin if it were at all possible. “Kochan, I’m really gonna -”

“Me too,” Koichi replied frantically, his mouth parting slightly as his muscles started to squeeze Tsuyoshi even tighter. “ _Tsuyo-chan_.”

“Oh god.” Tsuyoshi quickened his pace, plunging full-force into Koichi, biting down on Koichi’s collarbone as he felt the beginning of orgasm wash over him. “Kochan, Kochan, _Kochan_.”

Tsuyoshi growled deeply as Koichi moaned loudly, both stilling in their efforts to ride the throbbing waves of release. Fighting for air, Tsuyoshi thrust a few more times until he was completely spent, sending Koichi into a euphoria of aftershocks with his hand on his now flaccid cock.

The only sound was their combined labored breathing as they both came down from their respective yet combined highs, seeking out each other’s lips in the pleasant post-coital haze.

Their blissful peace was interrupted by the phone ringing. Tsuyoshi eyed it murderously as Koichi reached for the receiver, banging it on just about everything he possible could – including Tsuyoshi’s elbow – as he dragged it to his ear. “Yeah,” he said matter-of-factly, not even trying to hide his heavy breathing. “Great, go ahead and let them go. Thanks again. Bye.”

Tsuyoshi raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Front desk,” Koichi explained, lowering his legs with a hiss; Tsuyoshi used the last of his energy to raise himself up in order for Koichi to get comfortable. “Takki and Tsubasa have made up, sort of.”

“How the hell do they know that?” Tsuyoshi jerked his head around the room, looking for hidden cameras. “Are they spying on us too?”

“No, it’s nothing perverse like that.” Koichi waved his hand dismissively. “They have a sensor in the bed to keep track of – oh, shit.”

“What?” Tsuyoshi’s eyes went wide. “What is it?”

Koichi burst into laughter, shaking hard enough to vibrate Tsuyoshi on top of him.

“ _What_ , Kochan?” Tsuyoshi’s face went pale as an idea came to him. “You didn’t give them our names, did you?”

Koichi managed to shake his head while overcome with his amusement.

“Whose names did you give them, then?” Tsuyoshi prodded.

Koichi breathed deeply. “Akanishi Jin and Kamenashi Kazuya.”

Tsuyoshi choked. “They’re going to kill us.”

“If they ever figure out it was us.” Koichi wiggled his eyebrows.

“You,” said Tsuyoshi, “are a pure genius.”

Koichi winked. “It’s what I do.”

“A pretentious, narcissistic genius -”

“- who is the best dancer in Johnny’s and good-looking to boot -”

“- and also a shameless camera whore and even bigger flirt -”

Koichi kissed Tsuyoshi’s nose. “With the biggest dick in KinKi Kids. Owari!”

Tsuyoshi sighed. “Why do I love you again?”

Grinning, Koichi embraced him strongly and kissed him hungrily. _Oh, yeah_.


End file.
